Spy Penguins (film)
|screenplay= |story=Phil Lord |based on= |starring= |narrator=Gal Gadot |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=December 18, 2020 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} 'Spy Penguins' is an upcoming American science fiction animated spy adventure action comedy film that the story about penguins and that is based on the book written by Sam Hay and illustrated by Marek Jagucki. It was directed by Raja Gosnell. Released by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, The Kerner Entertainment Company and Pascal Pictures, the movie title will be released on December 18, 2020 in North America. Premise Adventure-loving penguin Jackson dreams of being a secret agent like his Uncle Bryn, who works for the Frosty Bureau of Investigation. Jackson and his gadget-inventing best friend Quigley might officially be too young to join the FBI, but they aren’t going to let that stop them! They just need to come up with the right plan to prove that they are worthy. But when one of Q’s inventions goes dangerously wrong, Jackson suddenly finds himself dropped right in the middle off an FBI stakeout. There’s fishy business afoot at the city’s aquarium; rare fish are vanishing and not even the FBI can work out what’s going on. It’s up to Jackson and Quigley to solve the crime! Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as Oozero the Penguin (Better known as Jackson to his mom) * Ryan Potter as Quigley the Penguin, a Jackson's best friend (Also known as Q. the Greatest Gadget Inventor in Rookeryville) * Gary Rydstrom as Uncle Bryn Production Development On February 2, 2017, planning for the untitled ''Spy Penguins film, most enduring the first of its properties and it was announced that it would launch the film based on the book of its same name written by Sam Hay. Filming TBA Visual effects Visual effects for the film were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, and supervised by Kyle Odermatt with the help of Rodeo FX, Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) and Animal Logic. Raja Gosnell compared the visual effects to the character of Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman from Sony Pictures Animation's Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. "They're technically, some of the most high-end visual effects in the world... It's completely photo-realistic, like they are alive and in the movie." Design The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in February 1, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Raja Gosnell stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Casting The casting character and the casting directing was directed by Jamie Sparer Roberts. Music On November 3, 2019, Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard and Lorne Balfe, who is collaborated on The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part, has announced today to compose the film score. Release The movie title will be released in theaters on December 18, 2020 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures. Credits See also * Penguins of Madagascar * Penguinopolis References External links Coming soon! Category:2020s films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s buddy films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020 buddy films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Upcoming science fiction films Category:Upcoming films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films directed by Raja Gosnell Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Films based on books Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Films about penguins Category:American films about penguins Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Films about revenge Category:American films about revenge Category:Animated comedy films Category:Upcoming comedy films Category:American spy films Category:Spy comedy films Category:2020s spy films